


Spirit of the Ceremony

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Drug induced sex, possibly construed as DUBCON, though it was not intended as such</p><p> </p><p>  <i> I dedicate this to clwilson2006 , may all the plot bunnies find their way into your closet and poop little prepositional pellets of inspiration in your bunny slippers.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of the Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



Evan looked away from the screen on his laptop as he heard David clear his throat from over near the door. “Yes, Doctor Parrish, how may I help you today?” he asked in his most professional manner. 

Darting into the office, David circled around Evan’s desk and nudged him aside before Evan knew what he was up to, and reached for his laptop. “Let me borrow this a second… Evan!” He looked at him, then at the screen, and then back at Evan and clucked his tongue. “For shame - and you on duty!” He paused the playback and minimized the window as Evan blushed, folded his hands under his armpits and looked away at the ceiling. 

David called up the mission rotation schedule and turned the laptop back to Evan, jabbing his finger at the screen. “There, get AR-2 assigned to that one tomorrow, P43-875. Please.”

“What’s so special about P43-875?”

“Wujal.”

“Huh?”

“Wujal. It’s time for their Spirit Ceremonies; it’s the biggest event on the island where the Gate is.” David reached over and clicked on the hotlink from the mission roster to the Atlantis database entry for the planet. “Please, Colonel, I want this mission. AR-1 went the first few years, and then AR-4 went because Teyla was pregnant, and then AR-7 went last year and Sills won’t shut up about it and I wanna go, PLEASE, Evan. Pull strings, get that mission for us.”

David did not beg often. Well, aside from the times he said things like: “More, baby, more,” or “Don’t stop, Evan,” or his personal favorite; “Harder, Ev, please, God, harder.” Evan leaned back in his chair. “What’ll ya trade for it?”

With a scowl of irritation, David hissed, “I won’t tell Colonel Sheppard you’re in here watching porn instead of doing his paperwork.” 

“Spoilsport. That is not a real trade.”

“Take it or leave it, buster. When did you have those cameras installed in your quarters, anyway?”

“Those aren’t my quarters.” 

Evan grinned as David reopened the video file and leaned closer to peer at the background of the video. He stood up, pointed at the screen and sputtered, “That’s an invasion of privacy!” He leaned closer and squinted at the screen. Then he twisted his head and looked at himself. “Is my ass really that big?”

With a pat on the body part in question, Evan reassured him, “I like it just the way it is. Now, what do we need to bring for this ceremony thing?”

“I’ll take care of everything. I wish we didn’t have to take Sergeant Willis.”

“Willis is slated to be part of the team while Stackhouse is on medical.” Evan frowned at him with mild disapproval; he liked Willis, Willis was pretty cool to talk to. He wasn’t as much fun as Stackhouse, but he had his moments. He had thought Parrish got along with Stack’s potential replacement, this was disappointing to hear. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t mind Cadman, and I know you don’t mind Cadman, but it’s all gonna be weird with Willis. Can we get Stackhouse back for the mission?”

Lorne shook his head. “No way, his leg is broken in three places, they’ve got pins holding it in place; he’s out for a month.”

“Darn. Oh well. At least Willis is built.” David waved over his shoulder and flounced out of the office. 

Sitting back in his chair, Evan started to wonder what it was about this Spirit Ceremony that had gotten his boyfriend so gung-ho about going there to participate. He went back to the mission reports and started reading. By the time he was done, he was torn between laughter and astonishment. He knew how to read between the lines on an Atlantis Away Team’s mission report well enough to get the basic picture of what they would be walking into. 

The Spirit Ceremony involved either alcohol or mind altering substances in mass quantities. There was dancing involved. And ‘ritualistic tribal reenactments’ in which the away team would be expected to participate. In short, a Pegasus-style orgy. 

He sighed and sat back in his seat, understanding now why David was suddenly against taking Sergeant Willis on the mission. Remembering notations on the previous mission reports, he tapped his chin thoughtfully and then got up and made his way over to Sheppard’s office. He tapped at the doorframe. Sheppard looked up and waved him in.

“What’s up?”

“Wujal, Spirit Ceremony. Parrish is begging me to get AR-2 assigned for it.”

Sheppard smiled and nodded in understanding. “Ronon loves that thing. Unfortunately, the rest of the team does not, which is why we gave up going, there is only a certain level of McKay bitching I can tolerate, and that exceeds it.”

“That’s what I inferred from your mission reports, Sir, and I wondered if I could have Ronon temporarily assigned to AR-2 while Sergeant Stackhouse is recuperating.”

A slow smile spread across Sheppard’s face. “A two day bacchanal might be just what the big guy needs. Permission granted, take the Wujal mission and take my Satedan. Oh, and bring your own lube, theirs smells funny,” Sheppard advised. He waved at Lorne in dismissal and bent his head back to the stack of paperwork on his desk.

Blinking in surprise, Evan walked out of his CO’s office slightly stunned and again wondering what in the hell he had just signed his team up to do.

Evan was on his way to the mess hall when Ronon Dex bounded up to him and threw his arms around him, lifting him off his feet and laughing heartily as he hugged him and shook him before letting him go. He barely managed to keep his balance, only righting himself by throwing a hand out to steady himself on Ronon’s chest. “Well, hello to you too Ronon,” he said.

“Heard you asked for me to stand in for Stackhouse,” Ronon said as he fell into step with Evan. “That’s cool. I was getting bored, no missions for us until McKay gets back from Earth.”

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you, I’d be glad to have you on the team for a while.”

“Heard we’re going to Wujal tomorrow,” Ronon said quietly, leaning close to Evan’s ear as they joined the line in the mess hall, picking up trays and silverware. 

Evan nodded. “According to the Colonel’s mission reports, you interacted well with the natives during the ceremonies.”

“I like the dancing, and the tails. The tails are cool.”

Dex had been spending far too much time with the marines. He sounded more and more like a frat boy every time Lorne talked to him. He was so thrown by the Satedan’s use of the word ‘cool’ that he almost missed the reference to tails.

“What tails?”

“The costume tails. I liked the hrulan best, that one was fuzzy, it tickled. The reelts lizard one is good too, if you like scratchy. I guess everyone likes something different though. Teyla liked the fooma whiskers.”

What was he walking into? He wondered if he was better off not knowing. By the end of lunch, he was certain he would have been better off not knowing. Ronon was more than happy to fill in all the missing gaps in the Lieutenant Colonel’s knowledge. By the end of lunch, Evan knew almost as much about Ronon Dex’s sexual preferences as he did about David’s. At least he’d made the right decision in picking Dex as Stack’s stand-in, the man was thrilled to be going and had no hang ups whatsoever with the “ritualistic tribal ceremonial practices.”

 

Evan walked into his quarters to find that David had overridden the security lock again and was waiting for him. He had a pile of clothing and accessories, pieces of costumes and yes, tails, strewn across Lorne’s sofa. 

For the second time that day, Evan was thanked for this mission with a full-contact body hug by a member of his team. David launched himself across the room and tackled him to the floor, kissing his cheeks and repeating, “Thank you!”

Laughing, Evan pushed him off. “Okay, okay. We’re going, you’re happy, I get it. Off! Let me up.” David stood and helped him climb to his feet. He went to the sofa and picked up a fuzzy piece of fabric. “What’s this?”

“The Wujali usually lend the team stuff, these are pieces some of the other teams brought back. I was just going through it.” 

“These are…” Evan was turning what seemed to be a headband over in his hands. “Ears?” He held them to his head and looked to David for confirmation.

“Yeah, I think those are the dubarsh ears. They go with the long tail and the wristbands with the ceremonial claws.” Parrish came over and fished the items out of the pile, handing them to Evan.

Looking at David, Evan’s wasn’t quite certain what to say. “David, I… this is… I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Sure you can. You’ll be so wasted on kanna juice you won’t give a shit what you’re wearing. Everyone will be dressed, Evan.”

The door chime sounded and Evan told Atlantis to open it. Laura Cadman bounded in, a broad smile on her face. “Hi boys! I heard we might be going to…” She spotted the tail hanging limply in Evan’s grip and darted across the room with a delighted squeal. “Yes! Wujal! I’ve been trying to score this party for years! You are the best CO ever, Evan!” She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Well, at least the rest of his team was excited about it. 

Cadman and Parrish had their heads together, digging through the pile of costumes, holding them up, rejecting some, approving others. Evan just sat on the bed and watched. When the door chime rang again, he was not in the slightest bit surprised to see Ronon. Everyone on the base was probably aware of the mission now, since Parrish had gone around collecting the old costumes from previous years. 

“Hey, you’ve got the fressi paws mixed with the yuti ears,” Ronon pointed out, coming into the room and ignoring Lorne to join the other two. He whistled appreciatively as he picked up a piece of garb. “You got Sheppard to give up the tomli stuff?”

“I have to give it all back,” David replied. 

Ronon glanced over at Lorne and held up a brown fuzzy tail. “Hrulan. You wanna wear it? You’d make a good hrulan, you’ve got the shoulders for it. Especially if Cadman goes as the jissi, you can easily carry her for the dance.”

Blinking, Lorne just nodded, bowing to the experience of the one person in the room that had done all of this before. “I’d have to carry her?”

Reaching over, Ronon put his hands on Cadman’s waist, lifting her. She squeaked and flailed until she realized what he was doing and then settled on his shoulder, “The jissi was the trickster; she used her wiles to seduce the hrulan at the start of the world. She made him carry her and do all her work.”

“Cadman should definitely be the jissi,” Lorne replied, deadpan. “I’ve been her hrulan for years.”

“Hey!” 

“You just have to carry her around the fire while the dance is going on. Not hard. The steps are easy, like this.” Ronon made a little circle of the room, showing them the simple steps of the dance. He let Cadman slide down to her feet again and then looked from her to Lorne and back again, blushing suddenly. “Oh, wait, uhm…”

Suspecting what was coming, Lorne prodded, “What?” 

“Well, there’s the ceremony. I forgot about that part. The hrulan and the jissi…” He fitted his fingers together. “And you…” Ronon tossed his dreads in David’s direction.

With a sigh, Lorne looked at Cadman. “Laura, are you up for a little…” He mimicked the finger motion Ronon had done.

“Oh, baby, it has been a while, but I think so, to keep up the honor of Atlantis and all.” She ran over and kissed his nose, then pinched his cheek. “Can you still get it up for me, baby?”

“It’s been a while, but I remember the steps, and how the pieces fit, it’ll be like old times, eh?”

She snorted. “Before you broke my heart and left me for some botanist!” She spun and flounced across the room in mock indignation. She pointed at David accusingly. “Boyfriend thief!”

“Hussy.”

“Man whore!”

“Slut!” 

“Whoa!” Ronon called, getting between Laura and David.

“No worries, Ronon, they’re just playing. Give them enough time and they’ll be fucking. There’s a little history in the room.” The man was going to be on intimate terms with all of them by tomorrow, he might as well hear it all now.

“So you and you?” Ronon pointed from Laura to David, then from Evan to Laura. “And you and you?”

Chuckling, Lorne pointed, “And him and her and me, yes. At one point or another, yes.”

Stroking his chin, Ronon looked around at his new teammates, assessing the situation. “And you’re all okay with this?”

“More than, been going on for years.” Laura said, throwing an arm around David’s neck and nuzzling his ear.

“Cool. If I’m the reelts lizard, am I allowed to fuck him?” He pointed to David, who had the dubarsh ears on his head.

Leaning back against the wall, Lorne looked at David. “I dunno, David, you okay with that?”

“I’m okay if you’re okay.”

“Yeah, Ronon, you can fuck my boyfriend’s brains out, so long as I get to watch.” Evan said.

Looking over at David speculatively, Ronon repeated, “Cool.”

 

Ronon had insisted on going to Wujal already dressed, he had done his makeup and costume before leaving his quarters. Eagerly, Cadman too had dressed early. By mutual agreement, David and Lorne had decided to dress when they arrived at Wujal. Lorne suspected David would have liked to have gone already done up, but he was deferring to Lorne’s need to at least leave Atlantis looking like a Lieutenant Colonel. 

They exited the Stargate onto Wujal to find a line of costumed and very happy people waiting. “Ah, our friends from Atlantis!” A man with heavy makeup and the ears and tail Lorne had learned were fooma came forward, holding his arms open in welcome. As he came closer, Lorne got a wiff of alcohol wafting off him and determined that the party, for some, had already begun. “Ah, I see the fierce reelts from years past has returned!”

“Greetings, Master Yuti!” Ronon pounded the man on the back. They would not have to remember names. Tradition dictated that for the duration of the two day ceremony, they would be known only by the name of the animal spirit they were meant to be portraying. 

“And a lovely Jissi along this time, such pretty red fur, like fire, she is sure to bring the favor of the old ones upon us when she dances.” The native man stroked a hand down Laura’s hair. Then Yuti looked over at Lorne and Parrish and frowned at their attire. “But you bring two legs into our midst, Fierce Reelts!” Apparently, Ronon was now to be known as Fierce Reelts, Lorne thought. 

“Spirits of Dubarsh and Hrulan, walking the trickster road for a time, Yuti.” Ronon pointed to his teammates. “Might they find a place to be changed to a suitable form to please the spirits?”

Yuti smiled and nodded, pointing to a girl with long ears and a fluffy tail, looking very much like a bunny rabbit. Lorne shoved aside all thoughts of Hugh Hefner and his infamous club as inappropriate. They followed her to a hut and ducked inside after her. She went to a table and picked up a bowl, bringing it over to hold it up in offering. “Sull root?” They each took a piece. The girl mimed eating it, so Evan did, figuring in for a penny, in for a pound. 

There had been nothing of warning in any of the mission reports about these ceremonies, or the food or drink to concern him. Sheppard had laughed when he asked if he needed to be on the alert for anything. “Just Ronon. He REALLY likes the dancing.” His braying laugh had followed Lorne all the way back to his office.

Evan stripped out of his uniform, ignoring David’s leer, and pulled the furred loincloth from his pack, tying it firmly around his groin. He slid the furred bracers over his wrists, lining up the long claws so that they curved comfortably over his knuckles and did not interfere too much with his range of motion. They were all going barefoot. He knelt down to fasten the ankle cuffs on, and as he stood, the bells sewn onto the straps jingled.

“Put the ball of your foot down, keep your ankle up.” David said, watching him as he shook his foot to make the bells sound. He did as David suggested; holding his heel up. “Now bring your heel down hard, then lift your foot, come down on the ball and repeat the hard heel step.” After repeating the action a few times, Evan was able to figure out what David was trying to get him to do. 

After he looked up, pleased with himself, David flashed him a smile and said, “Dance troop, four years. Now come here, let me paint your face.”

He sat on a low stool and held as still as he could while David painted on his cheeks and nose. “Where’d you learn to do this?”

“College. I always had a thing for dressing up. It’s a turn on.” David leaned down and caught Evan’s lips in a bruising kiss. “A real turn on. You are so getting lucky later.”

Okay, so maybe he could get into this. The rest of his team was letting their hair down and rolling with it. He could too. For the team.

David smeared something across his cheeks. “Does that burn?” David asked.

“No.”

“Good. I was afraid it might. That’s the adhesive to hold your mask on.” He spread more goop around Evan’s eyes and cheeks and then pressed a leather mask into place. The mask had whiskers attached to it, which David flicked at playfully once the mask was settled to his satisfaction.

Evan smiled up at David. “You’re so pretty.”

“Oh, and I see the sull root works on you, love. Good. Have more; you’ll need it for the opening ceremony.” He handed Evan another piece of the chewy jerky stuff, which he gnawed on as David started on his own makeup.

When Evan moved his ankle, the bells jingled. That amused him. He practiced the heel-toe, heel toe move David had shown him.

“Ready?” David reached down and took his hand, pulling him off the stool. He followed along, watching the way David’s tail swished from side to side. It was funny. He reached over and batted at it. 

“Hey, watch that. Play with your own tail!” David rebuked cheerfully. 

He had a tail too. He’d forgotten about that. He turned a circle until he saw it then picked up the end and swung it playfully at David. They joined Ronon and Laura near a circle of dancers around a fire. There were drums and flutes playing and some wind instruments that sounded very strange and deep in tone to Evan. He smiled at Laura and prodded her bare belly with his tail, trying to tickle her. She giggled and pushed him away.

“Sull root.” David said to the others, which made them smile. Evan wasn’t sure why. Sull root didn’t sound funny. He shrugged it off as unimportant.

He wrapped an arm around Laura’s shoulders and swayed with her in time to the music. Other people were doing the same, so he figured he wasn’t out of line. In his mind, he started naming the various people around the fire, according to what their costumes looked like to him. Zebra lady, a monkey man, lots of cat people of various colors and breeds, a dog boy, and quite a few bird people. He knew there were proper titles for them, and he might learn them over the next two days, but it amused him, naming them in his head.

David handed him more sull root, and he happily ate it, then another piece Ronon passed to him. People in the center were talking, saying stuff that must have been important, since other people hooted, hollered, clapped or chanted things in response. Evan listened to the music, tapping his foot and making the little bells chime along. 

He ate more sull root when Ronon held it to his lips. Then he kissed Ronon when the Satedan leaned in and brushed against him. He sucked Ronon’s lower lip before the big man pulled away. 

After a while, he realized Laura was trying to pull his face around to look at her. He looked down and smiled as she flashed him a grin from under the cute little cat-like mask she was wearing. “Dude, you are so stoned.” Laura laughed, swatting him on the shoulder. “Come on, sunset, time for the big dance.”

People were leaping around, growling, howling and making the sounds of the animal spirit they were portraying for the dance. Ronon had taught Evan the proper growl for a hrulan. He was the Hrulan for the dance, and he had to stalk around and be fierce for a while before he picked up Laura and carried her for the rest of the dance. A feathered woman came close to him, looking at him, and he curled his claws and growled at her. She chittered and flapped her arms, running off. That was cool. He leaned in close to David’s ear, his real ear, not the furry one perched on top of his head, and licked him. David tasted so good.

David shuddered. “Later, baby, later. Go stalk your Jissi now. Let’s hear you roar when you catch her.”

The drums were telling him where to go, Evan set his foot down deliberately, hell to toe, stalking around the fire, seeking his ancestral spirit mate, the Jissi. He saw her across the fire, her golden-red hair shining, swishing her tail and gyrating to the drums. Damn, he’d forgotten Laura could move like that. Not Laura, he corrected himself, Jissi. He let out a roar as he approached her, stalking closer until he was close enough to pounce. He did, catching her in his arms. 

The Jissi squirmed for a moment, and then let out an answering cry, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in close and licked at her neck, tasting her sweat. It excited him; he was rock hard under the loincloth now. Scents, sounds, the taste of the Jissi in his arms, the very air, all were drawing him into the ceremony. He let go of Evan, and just let himself be Hrulan.

Fierce Reelts appeared at his side and bent down, lifting the Jissi and setting her carefully upon his shoulder. She perched on his left shoulder, her legs across his chest. He held both of her hands, giving her something to balance against as they entered the circle with the others, dancing the dance, recreating the roles played out each year to pay honor to the Spirits. 

Slowly, pair by pair, the dancers fell to the sides, and the joining of Spirits began. Again, it was an age old ritual. “Down, now, Hrulan, it’s time.” The Jissi nudged him with a slim ankle. He knelt, allowing her to slide into his arms. She twined around him, lowering herself to the soft sand that surrounded the fire. Her hands moved over him, pressing into the muscles of his arms. She mewled plaintively, clutching at him, trying to pull him closer. 

He lowered himself over her, bending his head to catch her lips, their tongues touching, mating, tasting. One of her legs came up, wrapped around his hip. He circled her waist with his hands, so tiny. So fragile. But so fierce. The spirit of the Jissi. “Now. Please. Now.” 

She rocked up to him, trying to draw him closer. He pushed aside the loincloth and pressed against her, finding her center easily, so moist, ready for him. He slid inside the welcome warmth of her, moving in the ancient rhythm. His tail slapped his leg with each thrust, reminding him that he was the Hrulan, joining with the Jissi. He screamed out, his voice no longer his own, giving the Hrulan’s cry as he reached the peak of pleasure and poured his essence into her. 

He collapsed, sated, rolling to the side and pulling her along with him. The sound of the drums lulled him, matched his heartbeat, and made him one with the ceremony.

Some time later, the Dubarsh poked him in the ribs. “Come along, you. Time to eat.” He took the hands of the Dubarsh and the Fierce Reelts and allowed them to haul him to his unsteady feet. 

“He’ll be better when he has some food in him,” the Fierce Reelts chuckled and caught him under the arm, carrying him along. 

They brought him to a long low table spread with food. All the spirits were feasting. He smiled, this was good. This was as it should be. He leaned into the solid warmth of the Fierce Reelts beside him, taking the food that was held to his lips. 

The Jissi appeared, smiling, her whiskers twitching as she held a cup of cool fruit juice to his lips. “No more sull root for you, Hrulan. You need to come back down.”

He liked sull root. He pouted at her and she kissed him sweetly. 

The Fierce Reelts laughed heartily. “Sheppard got the same way.”

Hrulan recognized the name, Sheppard. Someone he knew. He was very weary, all of a sudden. He pressed his face against the Fierce Reelts, licking the smooth skin of the shoulder near his face. That was curious, the thought, a reelts should have scales. He nuzzled up, suckling at the earlobe that came near his mouth. Warm. Smooth. Smelled good. 

“You are so fucking wasted, Ev.” The Dubarsh said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He leaned back, allowing the Dubarsh access to his throat. The wild Dubarsh, the master of the plains and owner of the night, tamer of the Hrulan after the Jissi had broken his spirit. His lips hungrily sought those of the Dubarsh. He whimpered, wanting more, needing more. He sucked at the tongue that invaded his mouth, bit at the lips on his. He wanted more.

“Okay, let’s just get a plate to go, someone needs a time out.” The Dubarsh announced, pulling his lips away. He was lifted around the waist by the Fierce Reelts and set on the path. He stumbled against the Jissi before him, and laughed at his own awkwardness. He pulled the Jissi’s tail, then tickled her behind the ear with the tuft he held in his fist. 

They led him to a hut, and inside was a wide pallet on the floor. The Fierce Reelts pushed him forward and he tumbled upon it. The Dubarsh shook his head, and reached for him, catching his chin and forcing a jug to his lips. “Drink, Ev. We’re not playing anymore until you’re yourself again.”

He swallowed. The Dubarsh pressed him down to the mattress. “Have a nap, love.”

The drums were far away now, but he could still hear them. He let them lull him away to sleep.

 

“Evan. Come on, wake up, I’m horny.” David’s voice was close to his ear.

He rubbed his eyes and turned towards his lover, blinking. The mask and makeup were gone, only the ears remained of the dubarsh. Evan reached up, David had removed his mask too, and his face felt clean of makeup. He still had the hrulan’s ears on his head though. “You’re up? Good. Are you sensible again?”

“That was so intense,” he replied, smiling.

David smiled and kissed his nose. “C’mon, Spirit Offering time, I want to play with Ronon. You said you wanted to watch.”

He rolled off the mattress and followed David outside to the nearest of the fire pits. A single drummer and flute player were making music there, while a pair of lovers rolled on the sand nearby. 

Ronon was sitting with his back to a log; Laura curled against his side, playing with his dreadlocks. They were both clean faced, and had lost their masks, though they retained their ears and the rest of their garb. Ronon smiled up at them as they approached. “Good sleep?”

“Yeah, cleared my head.” He dropped down beside them and Laura rolled over to curl up against him, throwing one leg over his thighs and giving a sigh. He petted her back and hip, then reached for her tail and started to rub her over with the soft tuft. She purred and stretched, and humped his leg a little. He laughed; he’d forgotten how playful she could be.

Meanwhile, David had straddled Ronon’s thighs and was making out with him. Evan leaned back, enjoying the sight. The firelight played against their skin, and the shadows made the ears look real. He had to blink to banish the image of a dubarsh from his mind in order to see his David enjoying the passion.

Laura edged down his body and pushed his loincloth aside, taking him into her mouth and sucking him lazily. He stroked her back and head, letting her have her way, enjoying the warmth of her mouth around him as she licked and nibbled. 

His eyes were on David, the way his back arched in the firelight. He saw Ronon’s hands gripping his waist, lifting him and lowering him as the big man slowly fucked his way up into him. He spared a glance at Ronon, with his head thrown back, mouth open as he grunted. He reached down and tugged at Laura’s hair. “Come up here, sweetie.” She clambered up to straddle him, and rode him. David’s cry of completion drove him over the edge; he came, alternately calling David’s name and Laura’s.

She fell against him, panting and sobbing, and he stroked her back, kissed her lips. Beside him, Ronon came with a shout, thrusting up a few last times into David’s body before letting David collapse in a puddle on him. 

Somehow, they made it back to the hut, where they toppled onto the mattress. David pulled Evan into his arms and fell asleep immediately. Beside them, Laura cuddled up to Ronon. Content, with his team happy around him, he fell asleep.

He woke in the early dawn to the sound of Laura’s cries as Ronon pounded into her. The big man looked over at him and grinned, saying, “Spirit Dawn Offering.”

“Ah.” Evan rolled onto his belly and rested his chin on his arm, watching his friend’s pleasure. He felt David wake up, felt his fingers creeping along his thigh to press into him, spreading him. One finger became two, which became three. By that time, he was panting in time with Laura beside him. David’s hands soon rested onto his shoulders, pressing him down into the mattress as he pushed up into his body. David leaned over and grumbled sleepily in his ear, “Dawn Spirit Offering.”

“I got that. Yeah.” He groaned as David took his pleasure, whimpering as his lover pressed into him, stretching him, filling him.

Laura rolled over and leaned in to kiss him. “Aww, look at you. Just look at you. So pretty like this.” She stroked his hair. She knew he didn’t usually take this position, that this was a rarity, and she was soothing him. She squirmed her hand down to grasp his cock, where it was pressed tight against the mattress. 

“No, no, Laura, ok, ow, ok, let go, please,” he gasped. 

Hearing the distress in Evan’s voice, David stilled for a moment, and then leaned to the side, rolling them both over. “Better?” He whispered in Evan’s ear as he wrapped an arm around his chest and held him.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s good.” Evan closed his eyes and breathed through the fucking. Laura stroked his cheeks, kissed his forehead. Warm lips closed around his cock and he opened his eyes again. Ronon was bent over him, pleasuring him with his mouth. 

The pleasure overrode the pain and soon he was jerking between David and Ronon, coming in a rush in Ronon’s mouth as David poured into his ass. He was shaking with it, overwhelmed by the intensity. As David pulled out of him, Ronon gathered him close, holding him and stroking his back, as were David and Laura, until he calmed again. 

He slept then, cradled in Ronon’s arms, with David pressed against his back. 

 

When he woke, David handed him a jug of fruit juice, which he swallowed gratefully. “A little intense, huh, baby?” David whispered, stroking his fingers over Evan’s cheek.

“Very.” He smiled to let David know it was okay.

“You up to the closing ceremonies?” 

“It depends; will I be required to use my cock at all?”

David smiled. “No. Just show up and make nice with the natives. You can even wear your uniform.”

“That, I can do,” he smirked and rolled off the mattress, climbing to his feet. 

 

“So, how went the mission?” Sheppard asked, leaning in the doorframe of Evan’s office.

“It was interesting and enlightening,” Evan replied. “I swear, I think I actually felt the spirits move me.”

With a knowing glance and nod, Sheppard said, “They gave you the sull root, didn’t they?”

Evan nodded. “Yup.”

“Planning on going back again next year?” Sheppard was laughing at him, but Evan didn’t care.

“Only if we can take Ronon.”

“I’m certain that can be arranged, Colonel. I look forward to reading your report.”

David nodded to Sheppard, passing him in the doorway as Sheppard left. “So, Ronon was asking if we do team movie night. You want to get together with him and Laura?”

“You okay with it?” Evan tilted his head and looked at David, searching his face for any signs of discomfort. But David was sincere when he nodded and smiled. “Then sure, set it up. A little bonding will be good for the team.”


End file.
